There are many steps which must be performed in preparing bean milk or rice milk for drinking. First, one has to blend the soy beans and water to produce a soup, and then use a filter to percolate the soup. The soup is then transferred into a pot to be boiled. By this process, the bean milk or the rice milk is made. Due to advances in industry, the previously manual task of blending the soy beans with water can be performed using a blender or an automatic citrus juicer. After blending, the soup is filtered and transferred into a cooking pot to be boiled. This process includes chopping, filtering, forming a melange and boiling, and consumes a large amount of space and time. Therefore, this process is extremely inconvenient.